houseetredesofredhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Blood: Part Two
Summary: Fuck that Bradyn guy Catch up with Part One here. Part Two: Unbearable We continue from last time, the group are holed up in the watchtower planning on what to do next. Erik, the dedicated man he is, decides that he is willing to carry Aranette with him in a sack so she can have a proper burial back home, however the first thing is to track down Bradyn. NEED FOOD The first day goes by fairly easy, the weather has let up and Glive is able to forage for quite a few berries to keep them going, however there isn't really anything in the local area that they could hunt for. They travel on wards, bodies in arms, and they come across two nice travellers - an older farmer with one hand and his young daughter. They ask if they have see a man go by and where they come from, to which they explain he is they were coming from a settlement to the south called Wayfarer's Rest. They ask if they have any food on them and the man says he only has enough for the two of them. The group do a nice thing for once and actually leave him be to carry on with his travels. Though this leaves them really hungry, they decide to camp up for the night taken turns on watch at the same time as Bradyn does. The night goes by without much problem, with the exception of a few travellers going by. However the next morning they are inturrupted by a rude bandit and his squad. They order the group to give them money, and no matter how hard Edwin tries to tell them they have nothing of value on them, the bandits decide they just wanna kill anyways. BANDITS A fight occurs, and the group end up killing all of the bandits and Erik ends up finding a few berries on them. For food the group decide that they will continue to forage in the local area, however this time their luck wasn't with them and they only found a few. Erik keeps the berries he found to himself and eats them, and the group eats one berry each amongst themselves. The day again goes without much incident, and Eyla notices that Bradyn is coming up to the town of Wayfarer's Rest at this point. The group are closing in on him. THE BEAR The next day they awake, starved. There is no food for them and Erik begins having the shits. Having to stop every ten minutes to find a bush to defecate in to. Though there is no time for stopping and the thought of "maybe we shouldn't have left without any food" goes by their heads with every step. When suddenly another inconvenience comes at them from the bushes as a big mother fucking direbear comes out and swipes at the group. They all draw their weapons and attempt to fight this bear. But the arrows either just not penetrate his skin and the swords only just about scathe him. Glive believes sharp weapons are for those that are overcompensating for something and tried to scare the bear off with his bugle the bear responds to this serenade by biting in to Glive, nearly ripping his torso in half, however Glive is able to reach for a dagger in his sheathe and stabs the bear in to the eye. The bear roars, ends up on his hind legs, and just as it's about to swipe Glive to finish him off, Reaper the Shadowcat pounces from the bushes on to the bear and rips out it's throat with his fangs. The group attempt to take the fur from the bear but Erik fucks it up ends up chopping it in to many pieces, however the group were able to at least eat well that night. Just as they are to cook the food from the bear, a little bab bear comes out of the bushes looking for its mum, it's crying and a paw covers it's tears. Eyla, feeling bad for butchering the baby bears mother, speaks to the bear in some disgusting foreign bear speech and the bear starts to look happier and begins to follow the group. WAYFARER'S REST Eventually the group come across the town Wayfarer's Rest, and try to look for Bradyn at the inn. They ask the inn keeper if a North-man is in the area and they explain he's been upstairs creating a ruckus for the locals and pissing everyone off. No one in the room really looks like a fighter except one guy, and Edwin is able to ask for his help to go upstairs and deal with the North-men. They head upstairs and Bradyn recognises them instantly and wonders how he found them. He doesn't really care much for talking and decides that it's time for them to die. The group are able to win the fight fairly easily, with the help of the local man too, and the inn eventually gets a new coat of red paint of it's walls. Bradyn left alive from his wounds is forced in to giving up information, though he wasn't very helpful funnily enough. He mentions that the man who paid him was the guard he killed to cover his tracks, other than that he has no idea who it was that wanted him to kidnap Aranette. He scoffs and laughs in Erik's face when he wonders why he would marry such a Horse faced bitch, and Erik murders him. THE WAKE They return back home with the rotten carcass of Aranette on the back of a carriage, and then a funeral procession is carried out to remember her. She is set out on a lake and set fire to. Aranette's family decide to head back to Kings Landing to tell her father of the news. That night a feast is held in memory of Aranette, and then out of nowhere, Lord Tywin Lannister turns up to see how the house is doing after the incident in King's Landing. The group invite him to the head table and the feast begins. Edwin notices that his gf Rila is crying, he asks her and she explains that her brother Jon is really not well and doesn't look like he's going to make it, and that if he dies then she'll become heir, something she's not even thought about since she was young. The group try to have a nice time in memory of Aranette, and Tywin explains to Edwin that he looks forward to seeing him on the battlefield in the future. He also mentions that there's something different about Edwin; a destiny, perhaps. Lady Shareen is getting up with Naton Lugus' help out of the room all of the time, which to the group seems weird as fuck. Edwin heads back to his seat to be intercepted by Ava Greenfield. She's hot af and comes on to Edwin and says that she's been looking for a hot husband for ages, and that she's been saving herself for Edwin for ages. Edwin, turned on at this, asks Ava to meet him in the yard when the moon hits it's peak. Meanwhile, Matteus sees little Pod crying, and thinks that annoying noise must be stopped and tells Glive to do his bidding. Glive gets up and sees if he can swap seats with Pod so that Pod is with Neil and the rest of the young ones and feeling a lot more comfortable. As Glive does this he sits next to an increasingly more drunk Curtass. Matteus suspicious of Lugus and Shareen's behaviour tells his younger sister to go and sneak around to spy on them. Bella heads off and sees that Lady Shareen keeps throwing up in the privy, however sees that Lugus heads back to his room on one occasion. Suspicious, Matteus and Eyla decide to follow him, and when they come across him in his room, he isn't wanking, he's got a letter and is confused at what it says. He's all "wtf is this" to the others and hands it to them. They see that this letter is similar to the last one they had and that it may be useful to send it off to Oldtown to get it translated. Speaking of Oldtown, as Sarella is travelling that way, Lord Einrich suggests that maybe she should take Young Neil Rivers with her so that he can forge a chain in the Maester's Citadel. At least it will put some use to that child. Meanwhile Glive is decides that he wants to challenge Curtass next to him to a drinking contest, and they begin to drink. You cannot beat an alcoholic at a drinking contest and, so, Glive destroys him. Curtass, pissed out his head gets up from his seat and stumbles over to Erik. He starts shouting profanities at him and saying that he thinks that Aranette wasn't kidnapped, she ran away from Erik and pours the rest of his ale on Erik's head. At which point, Erik stands up and punches Curtass in the face, Curtass is then stopped from responding by Edwin and Curtass spits at Erik and leaves the room. When the hostilities end, Lord Einrich gather's people's attention, says a speech and ends it upon announcing that his wife Shareen is preggers with his next child. Part Three coming soon